


Love Comes Slow and it Goes So Fast

by blackrose_17



Series: Batman Bingo Stories [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Adventures In Space, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Batman Bingo, Core Four, F/F, Hurt Tim Drake, Jealous Dick Grayson, M/M, Multi, Requited Unrequited Love, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake-centric, Tim Gets a Flerken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: The fight between Dick and Tim ran much deeper than Dick giving the Robin suit without talking to Tim. Old hurts and jealousy come out and the bond between Dick and Tim is fractured. Before they can work it out Tim is gone into space on a mission with Cassie, Bart, Krypto, and Conner. What was supposed to be a simple mission turned into a few years of them in space. Now that they have returned Dick knows it is time to make amends with Tim and come to terms with his own feelings for Tim. The whole hero community ends up playing matchmaker for the two of them.
Relationships: Bart Allen & Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent & Cassie Sandsmark, Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes, Cassandra Cain/Raven, Cassie Sandsmark/Kara Zor-El, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Connor Hawke/Kyle Rayner, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Roy Harper/Koriand'r/Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Owens & Zeddmore Washington & Prudence Wood, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Batman Bingo Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780018
Comments: 15
Kudos: 218





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I shouldn't be writing a new story but this is for my Batman bingo card and I have been listening to Let Her Go the Within Temptation version on repeat and this story came to me. Each chapter will be based on a different prompt this one is betrayal. 
> 
> I love the idea of Dick being jealous that Tim changed the Robin colors to be his and Conner's colors. 
> 
> My whole bingo card is going to be Tim centered.

Tim Drake could only stare at the sight before him; he could feel pain unlike any other feeling his chest. He thought the worst pain he could feel was losing Conner but this, this was just as bad.

“You said we’d be okay! My entire life has burnt down! Again!” Tim couldn’t believe that this was happening that Dick was doing this and he didn’t even have the courage to look him in the eyes.

Dick refused to look at Tim, he couldn’t he needed to be firm in his decision, “He’s my responsibility, now. You’re not my protégé, Tim you’re my equal. My closest ally, you’ll be okay. But for him, Tim, you know better than anyone, that left on his own, he’s going to kill someone. Again. You have to understand...”

“No. I don’t. This is all I have now.” Tim couldn’t understand why Dick was doing this. He swore that he would let Tim chose when he wanted to give up the Robin suit and move on. _‘Is he forgetting how he felt when Bruce gave the suit to Jason without talking to him and he had already been Nightwing?’_ Tim couldn’t understand how Dick could be so cruel to him.

“Oh, Tim.” Dick wanted to say more but he couldn’t find the words to say something.

“Oh, are you still here?” Damian was standing in the cave a smug smirk on his face while wearing Tim’s Robin suit. “We’ll have to upgrade the security in the Cave, Batman. Keep out the riffraff.”

“How can you let him wear that costume, Dick? Those are Conner’s colors! You have no right to wear them!” Tim hissed rage filling him as he took a step closer. “Conner was a hero, he died and hero and that is something you will never be.” Rage filled Tim at the sight of Damian in his suit and the fact that he thought he might be worthy to wear them.

“Tim! That is enough!” Dick growled.

Tim wouldn’t stop as he whirled around to face Dick once again who seemed to be looking at him now, “Did you forget that Conner died for you?” Tim felt a thrill of satisfaction at the flinch he earned, “What earth are we on that you choose him over me?”

“Don’t be so sensitive, Drake.” Damian sneered refusing to show how Tim’s words stun him.

“Damian, shut up. Now.” Dick growled, he stood up to face Tim. Jealousy, hot burning jealousy that had been building since the moment Tim changed the color of the Robin suit to honor his fallen best friend, making it there colors. He, along with many others, had wondered if there was more to Tim and Conner’s relationship than just friendship and he felt his jealous take control, “You have to understand Tim Conner is gone and he is not coming back just like Bruce isn’t! We all know that you were in love with him and it was kinda pathetic watching you chase after him when he could do so much better than you.”

Tim flinched as if he had been struck. Dick’s face was twisted and full of hate. He couldn’t believe that Dick would say such cruel things to him.

Dick knew that he had crossed the line when he saw the pain in Tim’s eyes. _‘I shouldn’t have said that. Even if my feelings for Tim run much deeper than brotherhood I know how much Conner’s death affected Tim.’_

The smug smirk returned to Damian’s face he was pleased to see that at long last Grayson had seen what he saw in Drake and was finally casting him aside. “Sorry, Drake. You’re still part of the team; maybe the Batgirl costume is still available!”

Tim pivoted on his foot and punched Damian across the face. “My name is Tim Wayne!” He felt a surge of satisfaction as his fist connected with Damian, it had been a long time coming. For too long he had let Damian emotional and verbally abuse him as well as trying to kill him.

Dick grabbed Tim, holding him back from Damian. “Tim! Back off!”

Damian wiped the blood off his face. “I let you get that shot in, Drake. I want you to feel good about yourself. God knows you don’t have any other reason!”

Tim elbowed Dick. “You want me to back off? Fine. Oh by the way Dick do you really think that he will stop at me? How many times has he tried to kill me? And you said nothing? You claim that he is just a child and he doesn’t know any better but you do. It is your job to explain why emotional and verbal abuse is just as painful as physical abuse. Anyone he kills will be on your hands. I’m done with you and your demon Robin.” Tim hadn’t wanted to tell Dick what Damian had done but his comments about Conner struck deep. _‘I’m just glad that Dick never figured out my feelings for him. Who knows what he would have said.’_

Part of Dick knew that Tim was right, he kept telling Tim that he was Damian’s older brother and he should know better and not his words get to him he didn’t take the time to explain to Damian why his treatment of Tim was wrong. Shoving that to the side for now Dick called after Tim as he stormed out of the Cave. “He’s gone, Tim. You have to accept it.” Dick wasn’t sure if he was talking about Bruce or Conner. “Things have to change. But I still need you.” _‘Please Timmy, I need you. Don’t leave me.’_

“For what?” Damian snapped from behind Dick.

“Shut up, Damian.” Pulling back the cowl Dick turned to face Damian. He knew deep in his heart that Damian needed this and he had done the right thing but he had hoped that Tim will understand. _‘I’ll talk to Tim in the morning and after that, I will talk to Damian why he can’t keep treating Tim like this.’_

Only Dick never got the chance the next morning he entered Tim’s room and found it empty. Tim was gone. “Oh god, what have I done?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay I was stuck on this chapter but then decide to write for the prompt adoption and really wanted Tim to have a Flerken. 
> 
> The next chapter is half-written but I am unsure when it will be posted as I have three big bangs to finish writing by the end of the month and I need to polish my DC big bang which is Dick/Tim/Bucky.

Timothy Drake-Wayne, though he didn't know if the last part was true anymore not since he left Gotham behind as the last of what he had been holding onto had been taken from him. Knew that he was being followed, something in the shadows had been following him. Part of him, the part that still held out with hope, that it was Dick coming to check on him. That he finally believed him when he said Bruce was alive.

_'No that is just wishful thinking. Dick is still in Gotham with his new Robin.'_ Tim knew he was bitter as well as hurt that Dick could take Robin from him so easily as well as turn his back on him. The fact that Dick never once took Damian aside and told him how him trying to kill Tim went against the way Batman taught him. Hell Tim would even have taken Dick talking to Damian about how verbal and emotional abuse would not be tolerated. "No, Dick made it clear that he thinks the little demon can do no wrong and that I am just supposed to let it roll off my back because I am older than Damian." It left deep marks in Tim's heart where he held a deep love for Dick, far more than brotherly love, that Dick would allow him to be treated the way he was by Damian.

Tim had thought that his love for Dick would have faded the further away he was from Gotham and all reminders of Dick but it hadn't. He still loves him even if by him turning his back on Tim so did the rest of the hero community and now he had no one to watch his back as he searched for Bruce.

_'If Kon and Bart were here they would.'_ That sent a pang throughout Tim's chest at the thought of his two best friends, his family, lost to him forever. "Alright, you might as well come out," Tim called out he was tired of being followed.

The very last thing Tim expected to come out of the shadows was a pure white cat with stunning blue eyes or for it to sit down in front of him tail wrapped around its paws and stare up at him. "Hello." Tim's fingers itched to reach out and pick up the cat, he had always wanted a cat but had never been allowed to have one.

The Flerken studied the human in front of her. Since Goose had told her about the humans she had adopted she had decided that she wanted one of her own.

It had taken some time, studying all the different ones she could choose she finally found the right one, the one that called to her. This human was hurting and needed to be protected and that was going to be her.

Purring she climbed to her feet and rubbed herself against his legs letting him know that she was friendly, she could tell that the young human wanted to pet her.

Seeing those blue eyes pleading with him Tim gave in to his desire and picked her up, "Who is a pretty kitty?" Tim cooed as he ran his fingers through her soft fur, he was certain that she had an owner but couldn't see a collar. "I guess I better find out if you are chipped." Tim knew that was the right thing to do but he couldn't help but hope he might have a companion on his journey it would be nice. "There are no places open right now so I guess you will have to stay with me tonight and then we will find your owners tomorrow."

She heard the sadness in his voice, one that he couldn't hide. _'No you are my human and I claim you. I will not leave you.'_

* * *

Tim could hardly believe it the beautiful cat didn't have a chip, she was a stray and his inner Catwoman was screaming at him to take her with him. "I don't know if that is going to be a good idea. I live a dangerous life." Tim explained to the cat that was looking at him with what he felt like was a cat's version of a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, that is not your decision to make once a Flerken chooses their human you are stuck with them for life."

Pulling out his staff Tim fell into a defensive stance as he faced the newcomer who he hadn't even heard arrive, once he got a look at the man he rolled his eyes, "Damn it, Fury, one of these times I am going to strike first and ask questions later."

Nick Fury grinned at the young hero, "You can try kid but I am the spy after all. Before you ask why I am here I have been hearing rumours that the Batman in Gotham isn't really Batman and he has a new Robin that seems a little too violent so I came looking for you."

Tim winced at the reminder of Damian now wearing the Robin suit, "So what the hell is a Flerken?" Tim decided to focus on the important part of the conversation.

"That is a Flerken," Nick pointed to Tim's cat. "They look and act like an earth cat but they are aliens only they have tentacles that extend from their mouths and can swallow large objects that they store in their pocket realities." As if to prove Nick was right the cat opened her mouth and a mass of tentacles appeared.

Tim only stared for a moment, "Not the weirdest thing I have seen in my life. So does that mean I am now the human to her?" Tim asked looking down at the cat or Flerken by his feet.

"That you are. Have fun and keep out of too much trouble." Fury called over his shoulder before disappearing into the shadows once again.

Shaking his head and mumbling, "Dramatic spies," under his breath, Tim turned his attention back onto his new friend. "So you need a name, how about Leia one of the badass princess and female characters ever created."

The Flerken tilted her head and let out a meow that Tim took as a yes. "Wonderful Leia we are going to make an amazing team."

* * *

With Leia by his side, Tim continued his search to find Bruce and that led him to work with Ra Al Ghul of all people but he did make so new friends in Owens, Z and Pru. They would never replace Kon, Bart or Cassie but they earned a place in his heart.

As the Widower went to make his move he was full of bloodlust as he itched to take out the League of Assassins and the boy that Ra was obsessed with but before he could strike the cat that had been watching him opened its mouth and the last thing he saw was a mass of tentacles eating him.

"Did your cat just eat him?" Owens asked as he stared at Leia who was cleaning her paws as if she hadn't just opened to her mouth to let out a set of tentacles that she used to eat one of the Spider Council whole.

"She did." There was no missing the pride in Tim's voice as he moved towards his cat, who wasn't really a cat. "Who is a good kitty?" Tim cooed as he picked her up and pressed a kiss on the top of her head.

The three assassins could only stare at the boy like he was insane.

Getting over his shock first Owens shrugged his shoulders, "I have to agree she is a very good kitty."

Rolling her eyes Pru had to agree, "Well she can't be all that bad she did save us. I guess I can forgive her for shedding all over my clothing."

"I am afraid that this is where we must leave you, Timothy and Leia. With the Council of Spiders on the hunt, we must return and inform our master. Will you be okay?" Z asked the young hero that he had come to admire.

A true smile appeared on Tim's face as he glanced back at the cave where he found the final bit of proof he needed to prove that Bruce was alive and lost in time, "I am good. I have everything that I need."

Owens flashed Tim a grin, "Be sure to keep in touch and remember if you need to steal anything more just give us a call."

Shaking his head Tim watched as his three new friends head off, "Well Leia it looks like it is time we return to Gotham and save Bruce."

From her place in Tim's arms, Leia gave a meow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in this chapter but I finally got it done. This chapter is written for the prompt: "Please, don't leave"
> 
> I do hope to have more written soon but I can't promise that as once again I have signed up for several big bangs taking propity.

Bruce was alive.

Tim had been right.

Those two sentences kept repeating over and over in Dick's head as he stared at an alive Bruce standing before him in the med bay at the Watchtower.

Bruce look horrible but he figured that had to do with being lost in time. Still, a faint smile appeared on his face at the sight of his oldest son, "Hello Chum I have missed you."

Dick didn't even realize that he was moving until he was holding Bruce in his arms, "I thought you were dead." He couldn't believe it Bruce was alive.

"I'm so sorry Dick. But I'm here now Tim found me." There was no missing the fondness in Bruce's voice as he thought of his third son. Dick flinched at the mention Tim didn't go unmissed by Bruce. "Dick, is there something I have missed?"

A sob mixed as a chuckle escaped Dick, "A lot Bruce. A lot."

"Whatever it is son we will deal with it." Bruce did his best to reassure him.

Heartbroken blue eyes looked up at Bruce, "I don't think that this is something that can be fixed so easily. You have no idea what has happened." Dick wasn't sure that if he could fix his relationship with Tim at all.

* * *

_One Month Later_

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go_

A glass went flying towards the radio that was currently playing the song. Dick hadn’t even realized that he had thrown the glass he had been holding moments ago until he saw it smash to the floor, spilling alcohol everywhere. He should feel bad and clean it up before Alfred or Damian saw the mess he made but at the moment Dick didn’t care.

“How could I have been so blind? How could have missed so much?”

Tim was gone, even further away from him when he was gone off to find Bruce. And didn't that eat Dick up to know that he had been so wrong about Bruce's death. That instead of listening to Tim, who managed to figure out who Batman and Robin were at such a young age, he dismissed him and his theories. What was worse that he turned the rest of the hero community against Tim, making them doubt his sanity and mind. Offering him no help making Tim turn to Ra of all people.

Dick hadn't realized that it had gotten so bad until he overheard some of his fellow heroes talking about how he had talked about sending Tim to Arkham.

Arkham where they kept their rouges. Dick felt sick and ashamed of himself that he allowed it to get that bad that people believed that he wanted to send Tim to where the likes of Joker were.

It was no wonder that Tim had taken Ra's offer of aid, the immortal was the only one to believe him when he claimed Bruce was still alive just lost in the time stream, he had no one else to turn to.

And oh how Ra had believed Tim when he hadn't and in the end Tim had proven them all wrong he had found Bruce, even scorned by his family and the other heroes he didn't give up.

And now Dick will never get a chance to apologize to Tim, he was gone into space on a mission with the reunited Young Justice, Cassandra had gone along with them. It was no secret that Tim and Cass were close but it turned out that Cass had helped Tim out on his journey, she was the only one of their family that had believed in Tim.

It wasn't that he hadn't tried to before Tim left but Tim's friends, Cass and Tim's alien cat that he somehow acquired on his trip kept him away until it was too late and Tim was gone.

Worse of all Tim was up in space in a ship with Kon. The one person that Dick always feared that could steal Tim away from them... from him.

Dick will regret that he never got to plead with Tim not to go, not to leave him. He wonders what would have happened if he said to Tim, "Please don't go."

A hand landed on Dick's shoulder pulling him out of his deep thoughts, tilting his head back he met the concerned eyes of his best friend Wally. "You okay?"

Dick knew that Wally was unhappy about Bart being in space so soon after he got him back. "I'm dealing."

Wally gave him a look few people could read him as well as Wally could, "Dick it is me, you don't have to lie to me. I know that you wanted to make things right with Tim before he left. Bart had filled me in." Wally shrugged, "Bart ranted to me, he wasn't too happy with you or the rest of the Bat-family."

Dick wasn't surprised to hear that Bart and Conner were extremely loyal to Tim just as Tim was to them. They had such a strong bond that reminded Dick of his with his original team. "I figured that. Bart made it pretty clear that when he glared at me before boarding the ship. I didn't know Bart could glare like that."

A sheepish look appeared on Wally's face, "Yeah Bart is usually an easy going kid unless you hurt someone he loves and Tim is at the top of that list."

Wally turned serious as he told Dick something he needed to hear, "Listen man I know that you did what you had to do to keep Damian on the right path but it did screw over Tim pretty bad. Tim nearly lost everyone he loves and then he loses Robin without you talking it over with him. Dick, I say this with love. You did the same thing to Tim that Bruce did to you only you have moved on you were Nightwing yet you were still angry at Bruce and you took it out on Jason. Then you do the same thing to Tim and expect him to be okay with you giving Robin to a kid that has attempted to kill him and verbally and emotionally abused him."

Dick winced, leave it to Wally to point out how he treated Tim, he had vowed that he wouldn't be like Bruce and here he was. And the worst part of it he knew that Bruce had promised Tim that he could be Robin as long as he wanted and for him to support Dick's choice of making Damian Robin hurt Tim almost as much as Dick taking Robin away from him without talking it over to him.

"And now Tim is in space with _Conner_." Dick couldn't help but snarl letting his jealousy come through.

Wally could only blink at his friend, he had a feeling that his friend had more than brotherly feelings when it came to Tim but there was no way that he was touching the whole Dick/Tim/Conner love triangle that had been building since before Conner had died and Tim changed Robin's colours to honour Conner. "Come on dude let's get something to eat and then we can go bug Kyle about the latest updates of our wayward superheroes."

Dick could only grunt but allowed Wally to lead him away.

* * *

_Space_

_'Dick would love it out here.'_ Tim thought as he ran his hands through Leia's fur, he didn't know why he couldn't take his mind off of Dick that was why he had come to space to put distance, a lot of distance between him and Dick. Yes, he was running from his problems but it still hurt.

"No, I need to stop thinking of Dick, part of the reason I left and took this mission was to move past my feelings for Dick."

Leia let out a loud meow which Tim took as agreement.

"Right, time to put Dick behind me. I have a whole galaxy before me." Tim declared.

Leia looked pleased as punch at Tim's words.

* * *

Kyle Rayner wonders how this became his life. "Do I have to?" He whined sending a pleading look towards his lover.

Connor Hawke merely sent him that serene smile, the one that he gave him since this all started. "I am afraid not unless you want Batman and Nightwing to come to track you down here and glare at you until you tell them what they want to hear."

A pout appeared on Kyle's face but still, he forced himself to move out of the warm bed that still had his tempting lover in it.

"The sooner you get those over with the sooner I can reward you for your hard work," Connor promised.

"You are a temptation," Kyle growled out stealing a kiss from Conner before forcing himself to go check in with his fellow Green Lanterns to make sure that Young Justice was still safe in space.


End file.
